


Club business

by Shay_markele



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, au steve x reader, au!steve x reader, biker steve x reader - Fandom, steve rogers x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele
Summary: This was a request on my Tumblr. Feel free to follow me on there my name is exactly the same on here.Request: Idea:: Club business made Biker! Steve cancel his date with his soon to be girl. Would a moonlit ride and romance under the stars motivate her to forgive him??





	Club business

**Author's Note:**

> This somehow turned into a full on one shot…I’m sorry my fingers slipped 🤷🏾♀️
> 
> I haven’t found my footing yet in this Au but it’s okay. You have to start somewhere! I hope y'all enjoy this.

Steve had come to the conclusion that you where entirely to good for him.

For reference, This was the second time he had to postpone your annual date night. Club business always seemed to get in the way of the one day you all had devoted to spend time together.

Something was going on with some lawless club in the next town. Steve’s club was about honor and family. They had morals they upheld throughout the club. Being apart of The Howling Commandos meant something to every person in the club. Especially their leader.

**_Steve Noble to the end Rogers .._ **

It’s a nickname you gave him after your first date. He refused to give you a kiss; he walked you to your door, thanked you for going out with him and told you to have a goodnight. You stood there for a solid two minutes after he left. He didn’t even lean in for a peck on the cheek.

But that’s who Steve was a gentleman. So you understood when he told you he would have to postpone date night.

You were still on the phone trying to reassure him that it was fine. Sure you had been looking forward to seeing him. You all had been dancing circles around each other all week. A quick text or a short phone call was all you had heard from each other recently.

“I’m sorry doll, I’m going to be late. But I swear I’ll make it up to you.” Steve was frustrated to say the least. He hadn’t seen you all week. He was used to seeing you everyday.

Steve was a pretty level headed guy, but granite that was when he got his daily dose of Y/N. And he hadn’t had that lately.

Everyone in the club started to notice how irritated he had become recently. And they all knew it was because of his lack of being able to see you.

Small silly little bets where place amongst club members to see how long he could go before he went full on _drill sergeant._

When Steve would get into to moods like this they called him _Captain_ because he hammered out orders like one.

“Steve it’s okay. I understand, I’ll be waiting for you all the same when your done. Mmmm kay?” Your soothing voice calmed down Steve’s rapid heart beat. He only needed to hear your voice to feel sane again.

“As soon as I’m done it’s me and you baby. I’m coming for you. I’m going to make up for this.” Steves gruff voice spoke through the phone.

“Okay. Hope everything goes okay. Have a goodnight Steve.” The line clicked shortly after.

Steve hated putting anything before you. He could hear it in your voice that you were upset. The small cranks in between your words spoke to him. He didn’t want to blow the best thing he’s ever had. And he wasn’t going to.

“Hey Sam, I’m heading out. You all can handle Hydra on your own right?” before Dam could answer Steve mounted his bike and speed away. He would even let an answer get in his way of getting to you.

After getting off the phone with Steve, you tried not having a pity party. You had everything planned down to the t. You bought something new to wear, you washed your hair. ( Which was a battle in it’s own, it was wash day. The longest day of the week in your book.) Hell you even shaved! (in hopes of something happening later. _Wink wink_ )

But now you sat on the couch, bra unclipped, glass of wine in one hand and you phone in the other. You scrolled through your social media apps looking at everyone else having fun with their significant other.

While you sat braless on your couch.

Maybe Steve had become tired of you. You weren’t part of the club. You couldn’t ride a bike, you didn’t grow up in _the life_ at all.

Every doubt you had slowly began to invade your mind. Maybe being with Steve was too good to be true. People like you didn’t find love. You had cats in stead. Dozens and dozens of them. Maybe you were meant to be a cat lady after all. Maybe you would always be al-.

“Y/N.. Y/n, I know your still up. Please come to the door.” Steve fist pounded against the door. He drove frantically across town.( of course wearing a helmet. He wanted to get to you in one piece.)

He knew he let you down. But he was going to try like hell to make up for it.

“Y/n, I was a idiot. Club business can wait. I wasn’t thinking please just let me in. I’ve missed you so much.” Steve spoke softly through the door.

You rose from your spot on the couch leaning into the door listening to him as he spoke. You where a little hurt the club business got in the way of your relationship. You really tried to understand, but sometimes your own mind got in the way.

“I’ve been moody all week according to Sam. He told me it wasn’t because I hadn’t seen my _woman_ lately.. and I have to say it’s true.” you couldn’t help but laugh to yourself at Sam’s comment.

Steve could hear you move on the other side of the door. He was hopeful that you would answer.

“Not seeing you has drove me crazy. I curled up next to your pillow last night. But I rather lay next to you.” 

At first being with Steve made you feel like you could fly. The loved you two shared form the start changed you for the better. Hearing him profess how much he missed you gave you the courage to push your doubts to the side.

You open the door. Only to be meant with Steve crystal clear blue eyes. Yeah, this was something worth putting your doubts to the side for.

“I missed you to.“ You curled yourself into Steve’s embrace. This was home. He was home.

“I want to take you out. Go grab your helmet.” Steve kissed the side of your head. God, he was lucky to have you.

The excitement in his voice had you rushing to get your helmet. Even though you have no clue what Steve has planned you don’t care. As long as you’re with him you’ll be more than okay.

Steve started his bike. The roaring of the machine brought everything to life. The night sky twinkled. The moon shined down casting a soft glow on the earth.

Steve bobbed and weaved throughout traffic. You held on tight as the moon light lit your path.Slowly approaching the county lines. There was only one place he could be taking you and you couldn’t wait.

Steve had brought you to this place shortly after you’d began dating. It was the one place he could clear his head. It was something he wanted to share with you. His one peaceful corner of the world.

Steve pulled over the into the clearing along the field. Helping you off his bike.

“We haven’t been out her in forever. I’ve missed this place.”

“I’ve missed it to. I figured we could use some quiet time alone. Without the club, without outside noise just me and you.” Steve led you as he searched for your spot, right under the weeping willow tree.

He packed a bag, pulling out a blanket laying it against the stump of the tree. Steve wanted nothing more than to have your forgiveness.

“I’m sorry I made you doubt this, doubt us.”

Steve pulled you back against his chest. This was the first time in a week his heart had been at peace.

“But I’m all in with this. I’m all in with us. Your it for me. I’ve known since the beginning.” You turned to face Steve. The sincerity in his eyes shined with love.

His eyes where home. Your home.

“I’m with you until the end.” Your welcome proclamation of love rang true as Steve kissed you under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hopefully this was okay.I tried ampp some things with my writing.I tried to lay down the romance writing/ fluff, hopefully you didn’t cringe to much lmao. As usual I hope y’all enjoyed this!
> 
> FUN FACT: I made the mood board myself


End file.
